Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the subjective entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. The subjective nature of entertainment value leads developers to offer a variety of gaming options. Wagering game developers expend creative resources and research continually evolve the variety of gaming options to offer leading edge wagering games with the greatest appeal.